Valentine's Day
by It'sTimeToDance
Summary: When Robin's trapped in a blur of hearts and flowers, he finds he only has eyes for one valentine. First romance, kind of first sort-of fluff.


**Author's Note: **I'm not good at romance but...got alot of flowers...and cards...now I'm in a good mood :) For once...Ha....I love how girls never have to get guys anything, because I'd be flat _broke, _son.

* * *

_Let me be the one who never leaves  
You all alone  
I hold my breath and lose the feeling  
That I'm on my own _

-"Smother Me", The Used

Quiet, Robin found, was a hard thing to come by in Titan's Tower. He saw nothing except the files in front of him and the flickering bulb of his lamp. The rest of the room was dark, and his head felt like it had been hit in all directions by a brick. The small text eventually became blurry on the paper, and he really--_really_--needed coffee.

That, however, would be a problem.

Howling and cheering and laughing shifted through the air like a broken record. Robin heaved himself from his chair and yanked the door open, deciding to get it done with.

He almost gasped as the light attacked his retinas like thousands of needles, and he winced. He found himself almost stumbling down the hall, groping for the counter, or the refrigerator, or something solid.

"Robin!"

He nearly groaned, squinting up to see a wave of red hair jumping up and down. Over her shoulder, Green and blue and purple and yellow mixed together, freezing, assortments of faces staring at him. He saw alot of red, though, all over the place. Shaped like hearts.

Oh, God.

"Come join us in the celebrations of Valentines!" Starfire gushed, and, as his eyes cleared, he saw she had several pieces of construction paper and markers clenched in her fist.

No...not today...Jesus...

Before he could think, he was jerked forward and thrown onto the sofa, pieces of white and red and pink thrown at him.

"Look at this, dude!" Beast Boy said, shoving a mail bag towards him, "You got some _admirers_."

Robin dug through the bag, finding an obscene amount of carefully crafted valentine cards, all with some kind of phone number written in bold lettering plastered on the front. Some had pictures glued on the inside.

"Oh," he whispered, closing it and tossing it to the side. Goddamnit.

He looked around. Beast Boy and Terra were in their own little sickeningly sweet world, sniping at their papers, making misshapen hearts and flowers. Appropriate, Robin thought, for two of the most misshapen people in the world.

Cyborg and Raven seemed less enthusiastic, absently chopping and gluing without much defect, though Cyborg chattered incessantly to Raven, who seemed less irritated about it then usual. She even laughed some.

What was _happening?_

Starfire had, apparently, already made enough cards for the entire city twice over, and still went. Her hands moved shockingly fast over the paper, producing hearts like an assembly line.

He looked down at the paper in his hands, and the scissors and glue and glitter and ribbons. He dropped them on the coffee table, let them clatter. He stood up, abruptly, "I don't have time for this."

Raven sneered, "Oh, come _on, _Robin. If I have to do it, you do to."

Robin shook his head as he walked, "I'm busy--"

A hand snatched him by the forearm, and he found himself face-to-face with a red-headed, glowing alien who could gladly snap his bones like they were water-logged toothpicks.

He let his shoulders lag, and he sat down, "Fine."

Cyborg and Raven exchanged glances, and Terra whispered to Beast Boy, "How long have they been, like, in love with each other?"

Beast Boy snorted, cutting another heart from the red paper, "Forever."

--

The hours rolled by, and he Titans taking up the sitting room diminished until it was only Robin and Starfire.

Robin looked at the clock, and leaped from the couch, "I'm turning in. 'night."

He was halfway across the room when he was stopped, "Robin."

He winced, preparing himself for more Valentine's day glitter. He turned to find Starfire at her feet, a piece of red paper in her hands.

She shoved it into his own hands, and looked down, "Happy Valentine's Day."

He froze for a moment, wondering if the other three hundred cards she had given everyone that day had counted as one in the same. He looked at it. The spelling was horrendous, glitter and cut out hearts glued at every inch of free space, the lettering large and colorful; "Happy Valentine's Day! Love, _Starfire_!"

It looked, to Robin, special, for some reason, and he found himself smiling. "Thanks, Star."

Her smile was wider, and it looked almost painfully full to Robin. She added, off handed, "You shouldn't spend so much time in your room."

She kissed him on the cheek, and left.

Robin looked at the valentine.

"I love Valentine's Day."

* * *

**Author's Note: **You know what? I was seriously considering making this a whole "My Bloody Valentine" deal but...I already ruined Christmas, and I'm in the best mood I've ever been in in _years_. Probably the last romance I'll ever--_ever_--write. Ever. And this wasn't even that romantic. I really don't know how, to be honest...I'm re-reading it, and it's crap. Sorry.


End file.
